Hang In There Baby:a good luck Charlie songfic
by comedywizard
Summary: Teddy talks about her "special family".  First songfic EVER!  Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.  My writing weaknesses? Songfics and long details. So please be nice.


This is a song fiction I wrote with the song "hang in there baby" by Bridgit Mendler. It is the good luck Charlie theme song. And since I love that show, and since I love this song, and since writing this reminded me of my three cousins, I wrote and uploaded this. Hope you like it. And I own neither Bridgit Mendlers music and the band, nor do I own good luck Charlie. All I do own is the smile that crept through my face when I finished this! :) Dedicated to my dear cousins, Ariana, Kiana, and Nora(I have never met Nora personaly :( wish I could) Oh, and this is all Teddy's POV

'Today's all burnt toast Running late and dad jokes Has anybody seen my left shoe?  
>I close my eyes, take a bite Grab a ride Laugh out loud There it is up on the roof I've been there, I've survived So just take my advice!'<p>

Hello, my name is Teddy Duncan. I live with my parents, two brothers, and little sister in America. We're quite a strange family. You see, ever since my little sister, Charlie, was born, I've been making her these video diaries to help her survive our "special" family.  
>The thing is, we're always facing some kind of weird problem. Take it from burnt toast every morning to being late for work and school all the time, to having to laugh at dads lame jokes. My older brother, PJ can never do that. My other brother Gabe, he can do it, but he won't. He is such a little troublemaker. Unlike PJ who is never referred to as a smart guy, and is never told "dude, you're a geniuse!". My dad, Bob, is an exterminater. All he ever talks about is bugs, bugs, and more bugs! Oh, and don't even get me started on my loving, emberrassing mother, Amy! And my baby sister Charlie? She is the one best at a lot of things between us. There is more to her adorable face than you would think. But she still can't find her way around. So we have to help her. And I'm doing my part with the video diary.<br>But still, even though we may be the strangest family ever, we solve our everyday problmes with the help of each other. Like of my shoes go missing, Gabe is gonna find them on the roof. And if dad burns the toast again, I will just close my eyes and grab a big bite without complaining. And if Charlie doesn't like her pancakes, PJ will draw a smiley face on it with whipped cream and cherries. And if Charlie is facing problems in her life later, I'll just show her the videos from the video diary and say "I've been there. I've survived. Take my advice and just hamg on, because things always get better."

'Hang in there baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there baby There's no maybe Everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Woo'

Things in our house are really crazy. But the only way to get through it is to hang on. And like I tell Charlie every night as she falls asleep, "hang in there baby. I know life is up and down and it might get you confused. But trust me, it comes back around. And you are going to love who you will turn out to be, if you just smile at your problems and say 'woo!' when you solve them." and I always mean it. So she's just gotta hang in there.

'Homerun Loud crash Someone's gonna pay for that Why is everyone looking at me?  
>Trouble in paradise Skating on melted ice Please don't take away my TV I've been there I've survived So just take my advice Hang in there baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there baby There's no maybe Everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be'<p>

Home runs don't usually go well as something ends up breaking every time. Actually, stuff break around us all the time. Usually they belong to Mrs. Dabney and is broken by Gabe. But we all break stuff because we're either clumsy, in a hurry, or just bored and mad! But usually, every body expects me to pay for them since you can't actually expect PJ to be responsible. Our family also faces problems everywhere. In paradise, on ski trips, and at home, where us kids are usually grounded. But even with all that, all Charlie needs to know is hat she should hang on , because stuff to from calm to crazy and from good to bad, and vice-versa. You just gotta learn to hang in there, because-as I said before-in the future, you will love who you are.

'Someone Who Gets Along Can Keep You Moving On Thats What I'm Here For Say Anything, You Can Say Anything 'Cause I've Been There Hang In There Baby, Things Are Crazy But I Know Your Future's Bright Hang In There Baby Theres No Maybe Everthing Turns Out Alright Sure Life Is Up And Down But Trust Me It Comes Back Around Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be'

"Dear Charlie, you may not know now, but I get along and I want to help you get along. Because that's what I'm here for. And I will not give up, no matter what. And say anything you like, because I will underestand. I've been ther you know. I've been in your exact same position. And I know all you gotta do is just hang in there and trust me. I know for a fact, that there is no doubt in things turning out just alright for you." That is something I will tell Charlie before I show her the diaries. What do you think?

'Hang In There Baby, Things Are Crazy But I Know Your Future's Bright Hang In There Baby Theres No Maybe Everthing Turns Out Alright Sure Life Is Up And Down But Trust Me It Comes Back Around Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be Take It From Me Hang In There Baby'

You can take this from me Charlie: you have a family that loves you, and you will become a great person one day. Just listen to my advice and follow your heart. And don't let anyone stop you. So...  
>Hang In There Baby!<p>

This was my very first song-fiction and I'm writing it when I am really sick, so prefection is waaaaay too much. I didn't even proof read. I haven't watched good luck Charlie that mus lately, I've been more nick and YTV and stuff. But I still love the show-maybe because it reminds me of my cousins. Oh well, I'm feeling writy, so I may upload a bunch of stuff tonight and tomorrow. Wow, being sick has it's advantages!  
>If you love it, like it, hate it, or are confused by this, jusr REVIEW! Especialy if you're a vampire, because if you don't... my friend's a vampire slayer!<br>Yeah, that was a little off. But tonight, for a change, I will dissapear into a puff of music. Don't you just heart Bridgit?  
>so, now that that's said, REVIEW! ALERT! FAVORITE! please?<br>-comedywizard *disapears into a puff of music like she said she would* 


End file.
